A Day To Remember
by sonicfan287
Summary: My ultimate story features me meeting up with Sonic characters in an epic, out of this world adventure that you cannot miss! R&R please! This is a classic that should still be appealing to old readers and hopefully some new ones
1. A normal day until

-  
A DAY TO REMEMBER --------------------------- 

Chapter 1: A normal morning until...

8:32 AM Saturday Morning

I was all pumped and ready to meet my new gf, Kim C. at the mall downtown. I get dressed and go into the kitchen.

I hum happily as I pour some cereal into a bowl. "Weird" I think "I thought I just saw a shadow go by. I look around the corner again but see nothing. I sigh and decide to keep going about my business, still feeling like I was being watched. I then heard it again. A strange creaking sound. Someone or something was coming up the steps and whatever it was, was not gonna get me. I look around the bend, and noticed the shadow of a strange figure ascending the staircase. I grab the broom in defense and dart for the top of my stairs to see... my dad.

"Whoa, whoa whoa..." he tells me "it's not karate day... put the broom away"

"Sorry dad... I thought you were... someone else..." I say.

Truth is, I didnt know who he was... I had always been sort of a paranoid person when I thought about it. Oh well, there was nothing I could do about that...so I just put the broom away behind me.

"Oh by the way, I'll need you to help me with some housework today around noon!" my dad tells me.

"Noon! That's when I'm meeting Kim at the mall!" I groan.

"She can wait... I need you to help me clean out the garage and the attic..." he insists.

I groan again. Housework with my dad could be sooo boring and he always made it take so long, almost like he WANTED to waste all my time, sometimes, and I was really looking forward to see Kim meaning this housework was gonna feel like forever...

"Now c'mon!" he says almost yelling now "You need to help around the house more..."

As he walks away I tsk. I had the whole day set up. Oh well. I pick up the kitchen phone and dial Kim's number, sighing as the phone began to ring.

"Hey, Kim? Yeah? I'm gonna be late for our date today? Think we could it at... 2:00 or something?" I say.

As I talk I feel the same weird sensation as before. I see another shadow dash the other way. I remove the phone from my ear for a second and look both ways down the hallway. I realize I'm neglecting Brittany and put the phone back to my ear keeping a watchful eye for trouble... or something...

Suddenly, the line goes dead. I turn around to see the phone wire is cut. I gasp and look towards the dining room to see Rouge...? Wait a sec, Rouge the bat? My mouth hangs open in surprise to see the young, fictional batgirl leaning against the threshold twirling a pair of wirecutters. I look at her oddly but suddenly someone grips me from behind by the arms. I glance back to see Amy. This was becoming unreal! Not to mention insane!

She throws me against the wall into a recycling bin

"Wh- what are you 2 doing here?" I say, fighting off the pain in my back.

Rouge smiles as Amy helps her tear off a long strip of duct tape

"We're here... to make your life hell!" Rouge growls.

Before I can even say anything, I am muffled by Amy. Those girls sure were quick to react. Rouge takes out a hair scrunchie and bonds my 2 fists together. Amy gets one of my dining room chairs and puts it in the middle of the kitchen and Rouge thrusts me onto it. "Damn, she's strong" I think as I feel the veins in my wrist being constricted by the tight ropes she's using on me.

"So... you're probably wondering why you're here..." Amy asks snickering now.

"mmmmgfgggm mgggg" I mumble

"The tape! Take the tape off his mouth!" Rouge says, snapping at Amy now.

RIP!

"OW! What's this all about?" I say at last.

"You mean ya don't know?" Amy asks "you little 2 timer!"

"You were supposed to go out with Amy last week! Poor girl's been in tears all week... so I came up with this plan!" Rouge explains now flashing me an evil smile that sent a chill up my spine.

"Go out with Amy!" I shout at last "How is that even possible? She's a hedgehog!"

"So you're racist!" Rouge snarls.

"... No, I'm taken!" I reply.

Amy and Rouge gasp.

"You mean you've HAD a girlfriend and you asked Amy out?" Rouge asks, now a tone of impatience in her voice.

"I DIDN'T ASK AMY OUT!" I yell.

"NOT the right answer!" Rouge snarls yet again, now revealing a large shiny ray gun, which was actualy pretty cool, except for the fact that it might KILL me!

"You won't get away with this, Rouge," I shout "...my parents will find out about this... and then... BOY are you gonna pay!"

"Ah shut up! Besides, with THIS device" Rouge says, holding up a device about the size of a lighter "we have frozen time for everyone but you, I and Amy!"

"Chaos Control..."

"That's right!" Amy says.

"And now you're done for..." Rouge says chuckling.

"W-W-Wait! You wouldn't kill me over ONE little date, right?" I say nervously.

"Of course not..." Amy replies smiling.

"Oh don't worry... you'll probably live... HA HA HA HA!" Rouge cackles.

I struggle to escape the ropes but it's no use, Rouge has them wound too tight to escape in time. Soon the shining of the ray burns my eyes and my body. I feel like I'm being pulled apart as the ray pulsates through all my bones, all my joints, ultimately reforming my body in a sick and twisted ray. And when it's over I look at the astonishing development in shock, my whole body suddenly tingling.

"You 2 are SICK and WRONG!" I shout.

TO BE CONTINUED...

What has happened to me? You'll have to find out... but first review!


	2. What are those?

-  
A DAY TO REMEMBER ---------------------------------

Chapter 2: What are those?

I gasp for breath. I was in shock of what Amy and Rouge had done to me. They had done the impossible, the unnatural. I check just to make sure maybe it's an illusion. I put my hands up near where my normal chest used to be and cup my hands and feel... flesh... actual flesh, blobby flesh. It was true. I had developed breasts. I couldnt believe it... I now had the one thing I had always obsessed over, but it made me feel...weird. I glare angrily at the 2 who had done this to me. Rouge cuts the ropes at last and lets me go, Amy chuckles demonically and the 2 begin to walk away.

"Wait... you... you can't leave me like this!" I scream.

"Why not?" Rouge says turning back.

"I... I... have boobs... it isn't right..." I say nervously.

"So do we, you don't see us complaining!" Amy replies smugly.

"Look... you didn't wanna go out with us... so now you pay the price..." Rouge explained "if you want to know how to get rid of them, then you must fulfill our demands... which will be available at a ... later time"

Rouge hops out the window. Amy stops and looks at me evilly.

"Oh yeah and your cup size is C19!" she tells me before vanishing before my eyes.

"C19, man, that's large!" I mutter.

As I walk around the kitchen, new breasts in tow, I wonder "what am I supposed to do now?". I take a second and look around to be sure noone's watching. I look down my shirt and think to myself "So THAT'S what that looks like". This had NOT been what I had needed... I was due to see Kim soon and I had BOOBS! I felt like a fool standing there now...but what could I do about it? My fate had fallen into Rouge and Amy's hands now.

"Ok, I just gotta calm down... and figure out what to do..." I say at last.

I look around for any clue I could. Rouge and Amy weren't dumb enough to leave their breast giving ray gun behind, but they had left SOMETHING. It was a small light green note card. I read it curiously. "Meet us at the mall for a... DATE?" "But that's where I'm going with Kim!" I think "Oh well, they don't say a time... and it's still early... I could give them a little of my time, have them get rid of the boobs and then go out with my real girlfriend, Kim" I crumple the note in my hand and toss it aside. This was unreal...completely unreal...that a couple video game chicks walked in here, and just gave me BOOBS in a matter of seconds...

I sneak around remembering what Amy said, "your cup size C19"... and unfortunately these breasts were VERY heavy. But what was I suppposed to do? Wear a bra? No way... even if I could find one... the only bras are in my mother's room but there's no way I was gonna stoop that low. I decide to sneak out of the house and head for the mall. I knew I'd be grounded for skipping chore duty with my dad but some things were more important than that... such as... masculinity. Unfortunately there aren't too many ways to sneak out. I'd have to do so by going out my bedroom window (using any doors would get my dad's attention) and my bedroom came out to the deck. From there I could run to the mall and luckily it wasn't too far anyway. I decide to do it. I get on my bed and quietly slide the window up. I put one foot through and begin to slide my body through the slot. It'd normally be no problem, since I'm very skinny but my breasts scrape against the bottom of the window pane making me forced to roll on them to get over to the other side. OUCH! After getting over the shear pain of crushing my own flesh with all my weight I attempt to tiptoe down the deck steps but get my shirt caught on the rusty railing (on a nail jutting outward).

I pull on the fabric (it's stuck about where the shoulder is) but end up tearing it down to my chest enough so that you can see where my cleavage begins. I hurriedly climb back up but see that someone has closed my bedroom window so I can't get back in that way. I go back down and head for the garage but see my dad walking around in there. I dash the other way toward the sliding glass door but it's locked! If only I could remember where the spare key was I could get in the front and since my dad is in the garage he wouldnt hear me, I could change my shirt and go right back out. I sneak around looking around every crevace of our backyard. I know Ive seen that key before.

Tired out, I round the front of the house. My breasts have been dragging me down the whole time and I eventually slump onto the front step of my house in dissapointment. I find myself sitting on something sharp, though, I get up to see the spare key. "Gee, that's creative..." I think. I put the key in the slot but hear a noise that makes my heart stop. My dad's coming back upstairs. If he saw me I'd be doomed! I sneak behind the railing of the steps, hoping he won't see me. Luckily, he does not and I unlock the door once he's gone (luckily he just came up to get some tools for the garage) and run up to my bedroom. I throw my old shirt into the hamper and hurriedly shuffle through my drawers for a new one. My breasts flop out in front of me, making it tough to see the wardrobe selection in my drawer. I soon find myself slapping them out of the way just to see, especially when I bend it over and they almost seem to trickle down. "How do girls put up with this?" I wonder as I pull out the next shirt I find. I put it over my head but it gets stuck on my boobs and I have to pull it even more, almost tearing the fabric toward the bottom. As my breasts wiggle around it becomes impossible to drape the shirt over them and I flop onto my bed with the shirt wrapped around my arms, draped over my eyes already so all I can see are the red fibers of the polyester.

I finally shove the shirt down pushing the breasts into me a little bit but I didn't care. I climbed out the window again (crushing my breasts again) and went towards the mall.

TO BE CONTINUED...

What happens next? Well it isn't pretty! Stay tuned and review!

And btw I was kind of hoping my girl readers could help me make this more realistic, sort of, since you know what Im going through in the story, basically. In other words, tell me how accurate I am when I describe my expieriences with boobs, if you want to... 


	3. Double Date

  
A DAY TO REMEMBER ---------------------------- 

Chapter 3: Double Date!

I gasp out of breath from the adventure I had just had. Little did I know it was only the begginning. I dash down the stairs, and run down my driveway, hoping to go fast enough so my dad doesn't see me pass by the garage window. All I had to do was go down my street and head to the right. It was a long walk (about a mile and a half) but I had to do it. Luckily I didn't have to meet Kim until 2 and it was still 11:30, even if my date with Amy took 2 hours I could be rid of the boobs and get back with Kim.

I run down my street as far as I can, from there it's only about 3/4 of a mile until I reach the mall. Unfortunately it wasn't easy to run with size C boobs. I soon tire out and sit down on the side of the road for a second thinking about what has happened. I soon stand up and decide to keep running for the mall. I knew I wasn't a good runner from the start, but my boobs were only making matters worse. As I reach the goal, my spine almost coils up from the weight of my chest. I still press onward, knowing that I'll soon have a date with... KIM! Oh crap, I had just run into a MAJOR obstacle. Kim had arrived EARLY...now what could I do?

"AHH she's here!" I think "But I couldn't let her see me, not like this. She must've come early, but why? I looked past her into the window to see Rouge and Amy waving. "Oh god" I thought "Kim's my REAL girlfriend, she's the one I want, but I need Amy and Rouge to reverse what they've done to me before I could even face her again..."

I stay behind a trash can just near the entrance, in very close proximity to Kim. I sneak around her, dashing behind a pay phone and sliding through the door. I felt bad ditching Kim like that, she was probably waiting for me, but it would crush her if she saw me with boobs, so I instead walk very slowly and quietly into the mall until I'm far enough from Kim. Then I try to act intertested with Amy and Rouge.

"Uh... hey..." I say nervously.

"Hey Rouge, that 2 timing creep actually showed up" Amy says, flashing another evil smile.

"Of course... why wouldn't I? I really... want to get to know you better..." I say.

"Oh puh-leeze! You're just saying that cuz you have boobs..." Rouge snaps.

"No... I mean it..." I replied.

Of course I was lying. I didn't want to date either one of them. I wanted to date an actual human, like the one outside I left standing there. I feel bad but decide I should get Rouge and Amy to another side of the mall for our date. I couldn't risk Kim seeing either one of them.

"Uh... ladies... why don't we go to... uh... a nice movie? There's a cinema in the other section..." I suggest.

"I was thinking about some lunch at Pizza Hut" Amy replies with a devious smile.

I get nervous at this point. Pizza Hut was right near the entrance and Kim would most likely see me, then what? I'd be screwed for sure...

"We know why you want to go to a movie..." Rouge says chuckling.

"You... you do?"

"Yeah... you think since it's dark in there, people won't have to see your boobs" Amy explains.

"YEAH! Thats it!"

"But you wont get off that easily..." Rouge insists.

I sat down uneasily. I actually wasn't worried about people seeing my boobs at this point, since I wasn't wearing a bra or anything my shirt concealed them pretty well. After a few seconds I notice Amy staring at me kinda angrily.

"What?"

I honestly don't know what I've done wrong this time.

"C'mon dude, order us a pizza..." she tells me.

Rouge leans in and smiles at me evilly.

"Or do you PREFER big breasts?"

"FINE... I'll get your pizza..." I growl.

As I head towards the Pizza Hut I notice Amy and Rouge laughing and giving each other a high five. "Wonder if they know Kim's right outside?" I think to myself. I press onward slowly but steadily toward the pizza counter.

"One small pizza please..." I whisper to the guy behind the counter.

"Sorry sir, I couldn't hear whatd you order?" he asks me again.

"Just... just one small pizza..." I tell him again.

"One small pizza?" he asks.

"Y...Yes?"

"Are you interested in our newest promotion...?" he asks.

As the pizza guy talks I look out towards Kim... uh-oh, she looks back at me. I snap my head back towards the pizza counter before she catches on. No such luck at this point. I try to duck down a bit so maybe she mistakes me for someone else, but this IS my bad day so...

"Bobby!" I'd hear her shout "You're here already?"

"Uh... yeah... yes... I... got us some pizza..." I tell her nervously.

I glance over at Amy and Rouge in the corner of my eye. Luckily they're still talking so they don't see me with Kim. I insist that she seat down, in the far east side of the food court perferably  
"Well actually, I like the sun, you sure we can't sit over there by the window?" she asks.

I look to see that the window she's pointing to is the seat next to Rouge and Amy.

"Uh... NO!" I shout nervously "I mean... there's not really a lot of sun out today anyway... let's sit over HERE..."

I take her hand and pull out her chair for her, seating her at a table far, far from Rouge and Amy. I dash back over to the pizza hut to see how my food is doing.

"Uh... sir? Maybe ONE more small pizza... I feel hungry..." I tell him.

I glance over at Kim and try to look calm. She smiles and waves at me. I smile nervously and wave back. I crane my head over to see Amy and Rouge on the other side, smiling evilly. There's no way I would even think of doing this to Kim if it weren't for these freaking boobs!

"Ok, 5 more minutes..." the cashier replies.

"Oh I can wait..."

I run over towards Amy's and Rouge's table. This was gonna be hard and I was about to hit my first challenge right here. Kim had already seen me straying from our table.

"Bobby?" she asked "Where you going?"

"Oh... men's room..." I tell her.

"But it's THAT way..." Kim says pointing the opposite way.

"Oh, but they just built a new one this way and... y'know how I feel about new bathrooms..." I tell her nervously.

I run off without further explanation and throw myself back into the chair as quickly as possible next to Amy.

"So where's the pizza?" Amy asks.

"Oh... still cooking... so... let's get to know each other..." I say.

"oh we have time for that later... I thought you and I could just... gaze into each other's eyes... until the pizza's ready..." Amy says.

Curses! I thought. My idea had been to start a little small talk with Amy and make her think I was really repulsive so she wouldn't want to date me, but there was little chance at this point. She seemed so passionate about liking me and I'd have to "break up" with her in 5 minutes which wouldnt help with my chest problem, plus if I took too long Kim would get suspicious.

"Well I think they just called my order number... so I'll get the pizza..." I say nervously.

"I didn't hear anything..." Rouge says.

I get up anyway and head straight back to Kim and sit down.

"So..." Kim says.

"So..."

"Order 578!" I hear the cashier shout.

"Oh! That's us! I'll get it!" I insist.

I get up quickly and panicked and head to the pizza cuonter. I had to think about how I was gonna do this. As much as I hated to admit it my "date" with Amy was more important right now (it was my body at stake after all) but I really wanted to hang with Kim too and she couldn't know about this, how do you tell a girl you have boobs? I take the 2 pizzas and head for Amy and Rouge, hoping the trays would hide my face from Kim. I sigh to get past her successfully, or have I? "SONICFAN?" I hear her shout. I jerk around suddenly, losing my balance, I drop the pizza and fall right into it, getting myself a face full of sauce of cheese (the other pizza just dropped flat on the floor and is also ruined).

"Oh man..." I say in frustration "now I gotta wash off..."

"What happened?" Kim asks.

"I dropped the pizzas..." I explain.

"Pizzas? We only needed one and why were you headed that other way? And why is your posture so bad?" she asks.

Crap, she was onto me and Amy and Rouge saw me fall too and they probably saw me talking to Kim too. I was screwed for sure and things only got worse. My shirt gets snared in the fancy chairs as I try to pick up some of the mess, tearing my shirt when I stand up, almost down to where my chest split. I could tell Kim was dumbfounded. She might have even seen something. I nervously run away past Rouge and Amy towards the bathrooms. "I can't keep doing this" I think "But Kim can never know about these breasts!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

What happens next? Will I pull this off? Will I have to tell Kim? Will I get any reviews this time? I better or you might not get Chapter 4 of A Day To Remember!


	4. Getting worse

  
A DAY TO REMEMBER ---------------------------- 

Chapter 4: Getting worse...

Things were getting desperate. I run down the food court towards the bathrooms, my shirt almost tearing at the seams. I also see some people even staring at me strangely. "Stupid WalMart shirt..." I think "Thing couldn't hold a tennis ball, let alone these boobs...". I head towards the bathrooms. But then what? Could I hide from Kim forever? I mean, what was I so afraid of? What would she say if she saw me like this? Would she break up with me? Did our relationship mean that much to her so that she would just break up with me for something I have no control over? Plus I didn't have anything with me to change into. But I couldn't just tell her...I mean, how could you tell your girlfriend that you had boobs?

I put my hand on the bathroom door handle and sigh. But then I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Kim who appears concerned.

"Bobby? What's wrong with you today?" she asks.

"Kim..." I say softly, taking her hand off me "you wouldn't believe me if I told you... and I really CAN'T tell you..."

"Bobby, we've been going out for a while now, you can tell me anything, maybe I can help you, does it have to do with school?" she asks me.

"Not quite... you see..." I say, my feet now locking up as I just freeze in front of her.

I look straight into her eyes and realize what I must do. Maybe she really can help me, I mean, after all, she had boobs... I open my mouth, just barely enough to speak, and I let the 3 terrible words slide out.

"I have boobs..."

"What?"

I swallow my pride and speak again.

"I HAVE BOOBS!"

"You have boobs! You mean like...? But... how?" she asks, now in a panicked confused tone of voice. I sigh and put me arm around her to calm her down. Then I explain the situation. I knew this couldnt have been easy for her to hear, as it wasn't easy for me to go through either.

"2 girls... Amy and Rouge... they wanted me to... go out with them... and I said no... so they... zapped me... and I just... developed..." I say, my voice cracking.

Kim could tell this was painful for me to tell her so she stopped me there, now clenching my hand in hers.

"I still can't believe YOU have... uh... could I see them?" she asks.

"I guess..." I say.

I pull my shirt down a little so she sees where they start to slope downwards. She gasps and looks at them for a long time.

"Are those really...?"

She puts her hand out towrads me and asks me if it's ok. I nod solemnly. She taps one boob with her index finger and pulls it away quickly to see the boob moves a little. I cringe, then look back up at her, her mouth simply agape with surprise.

"Oh my god..." she says at last.

"I'll...understand if you don't want to go out with me anymore..." I say finally, now beginning to turn away.

"Look, Bobby, it'll... take me awhile to get used to but you're a nice guy and I'd really like to get to know you some more" Kim says pulling me back towards her.

"Well they're not permanent you know, I could always get Rouge and Amy to get rid of them... if they would... they still want me to date them... but I dont know why..." I begin.

"Oh don't worry I'll straighten this out... noone's gonna hurt my man!" she says with a bit of a smile.

Oh great I thought I see a cat fight in the future.

Suddenly a bright flash fills the corridor. Oh no! I think "What's going on now?" I got down on my knees, hoping it will shield me from the light. After the flash is over I see 2 familiar shadows descend upon me. Amy and Rouge! But where's Kim? I look around for her frantically. I finally hear her voice but when I see her I'm shocked to see her... clinging to my shoe. She's been shrunk to the size of a kumquat. And it was all my fault...

"Bobby! Help me!" she screams, now hugging my shoe for dear life, and scared to death.

I scoop her up into my hands and carefully elevate her to my eye level. I could feel her fear as she trembled in the palm of my hand. What had I done? Or... what had someone else done, rather? Still, I felt as if this was my fault.

"Kim... are you okay?" I ask her.

"No... not really... quickly... hide me, Amy and Rouge will kill me..." she squeaks, now getting down real low. I gasp as I realize they had been coming, but what could I do?

"Uh where?" I ask her.

"Oh... you have no pockets?" she asks, her voice now down to a whisper.

"No..."

"Fine... then put me in your boobs..." Kim says at last, still in hiding as I hold her closer to me.

"What?"

"Just slide me into your shirt... your boobs will break my fall..." she says, her voice cracking. I could tell how scared she was at this point.

"Are you sure Kim?"

"NO! But I don't wanna die, at least not today... hurry..." she says, now almost sobbing.

"Alright... but remember I'm doing this for you..." I say now bringing her closer towards my shirt.

"Alright, easy... easy now..." she says quietly, now almost slipping off my palm.

I put my hands up near my collar and slowly slide my hand so Kim can get in. I hear her shriek a little and feel a little thud inside my shirt. But what was I to do? Amy and Rouge were coming right for me. Still I felt bad, as I could feel her tiny feet on my chest, shaking as she seemed to be gripping onto my breast, a bit too hard too, but it was okay for me because I felt I had deserved this. "It'll be okay, Kim" I whisper to her.

"That's weird... where did she go?" Amy asks.

"Well I KNOW our shrink ray got her, it never misses... but where she is... I'm NOT so sure about" Rouge says.

"You seen her, Bobby?" Amy asked.

"Me? No..."

"Well don't worry... we know she was trying to force you to go out with her and we won't have that, you hear?"

"Let's check this way!" Amy shouts.

Amy and Rouge run off. I sigh with relief. "It's okay" I say, now speaking into my breasts, "They're gone, for now"

"Good, now get me out of here" she whimpers.

I reach into my shirt and take her out of my breasts. She sighs and now almost sobs again. I pat her back with my pinky finger and she looks back up at me, now pulling herself together.

"Man, those chicks are crazy!" she says at last.

"You're telling me... they gave me boobs!"

"Don't they hurt without a bra?" she asks me.

"Yeah... but I'm not wearing women's lingerie!" I say.

"Whatever... right now we HAVE to get away from Amy and Rouge..." she says again, worry and fear returning to her.

"What? But they have to get rid of my bust..." I protest.

"You would risk MY life to get some boobs removed?" she asks.

"Well they might become permanent after some time..." I tell her.

"Look, I say we go back to your house and explain this to your parents..." Kim suggested.

"My PARENTS! They're gonna be mad enough I snuck out!" I say.

"You snuck out!"

"I couldn't tell them about my boobs... I could barely tell YOU!" I say, ashamed. What a sticky mess I had now created. If I had just told someone about this to begin with, I may have been able to get help. Now, here I was, holding my girlfriend in my hands, 2 breasts dangling from my chest.

"Look, you'll have to tell them if you wanna get more help here... maybe they'll feel bad for you and not punish you for sneaking out..." she says.

"You got a point... but what if I could just sneak up on Amy and Rouge, grab whatever weapon they used on me, unshrink you and get rid of my breasts..." I say.

"Bobby..." Kim growls, now scolding. I finally realize, she was right. Our safety was more important, for now. Although I wasn't sure how safe I'd be when my parents found out about all this.

"FINE... we'll head to my house... but my dad especially is gonna go nuts..." I tell her nervously.

"Wait, we can't go that way, Amy and Rouge are scouring the area..." Kim says in a feeble tone.

"Right... well where does this door go?" I say gesturing towards a large door just behind us.

I slide into the door behind me carrying Kim in my left hand. I notice her slipping so I cup my right hand over her for protection. That's all I needed was for her to fall and have it be my fault. I walk cautiously deeper into the dark room. It appears to be some kind of warehouse. It must be where the mall kept their goods. I see an open garage door and I run out, now tightly clutching Kim in my hands. "Ok, ok" she says finally "You can let go a little, I can take care of myself, for the most part"

"Oh, sorry" I say, giving her some room to breathe.

"So, we really have to tell my parents?" I ask her again.

"Yes..."

"Oh god..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

How will my parents react to the news of my development? Will Rouge and Amy ever find me? Will I ever get rid of these boobs? Will you review this story? If the answer to that last question was YES, then you'll find out the answers to the above VERY soon


	5. Meet my folks

A DAY TO REMEMBER

Chapter 5: Meet my folks

And so I walk forward, with Kim sitting comfortably in my left hand. I decide to start a little small talk to ease the situation.

"Y'know I don't think you've met my parents yet... it's a shame you have to see them on such... weird circumstances..." I say, glancing down at her "you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah... what I don't get is why you waited so long to tell me about your... problem..." Kim replied.

"Well, how do you tell your girlfriend you have boobs bigger than her own?" I asked.

"Hey, your boobs aren't bigger than mine...!" Kim snaps back.

"Oh yeah? What's YOUR bra size?"

"Think it's... C15" she says.

"Ha, mine's C19..."

I couldn't believe I was talking to my girlfriend about this sorta thing. Still, it was about the most fun I had had all day. Unfortunately it was gonna end soon.

"How do you know that, anyway?" Kim asked me.

"Amy told me..."

"Well, it doesn't matter now, anyway, everything's bigger than me now..." Kim says, turning her head away.

I see she's getting depressed and try to cheer her up.

"Don't worry Kim, I'll make sure you get big again... as soon as I can find a way to get my boobs removed..."

"There's always surgery..." Kim suggested.

"Too expensive... my parents would never pay for that... the best thing to do is to find Amy and Rouge... although I doubt they'll willingly restore me now that I've snuck out of my "date" with them..." I said sadly. What if I would be stuck this way forever?

"Why are those chicks after you, anyway?" Kim asked.

"I wish I knew..."

"Well... we're almost there..." Kim says, a slight shiver in her voice. We both knew what was to come now.

"Yeah..." I say nervously.

"Don't worry, your parents should understand..." Kim says, in a concerned tone.

"I suppose..."

At last, we finally reach my house. I spend a few minutes just staring at it. What was I supposed to do? My parents weren't exactly gonna like this news I had to give them...

"C'mon, go in..." Kim says in a voice that gives me a bit more confidence. I had to do this... it was the only way.

"Alright..." I say, now nearing my doorway.

I take small steps to the door, holding Kim in my left hand, I slowly go up the front steps, feeling like I was walking down death row. With Kim's encouragement I ring the doorbell, my hand shaking and my knees wobbling as I seem to wait an eternity for someone to answer. Finally my mom comes. She seems to be happy to see me, but shocked at the same time.

"Bobby, where have you been?" she asks in a firm voice.

I see my dad walk up behind her.

"I know where's he's been... probably with his girlfriend, Kim, when he shouldve been helping me..." my dad snaps. Uh-oh...

"And why is your shirt torn like that? What have you been doing anyway?" My mom asked.

"Um... actually, Kim's right here..." I said, slowly but nervously, my feet feeling as if they were frozen to the pavement.

"Where? I don't see her..." my mom says.

"Right here" I say, revealing Kim, who stands up now, giving my parents a nervous wave as they stare at her in astonishment.

My mom faints and my dad's jaw drops.

"That went better than I thought..." I said to Kim.

Moments later

My mom sits on the couch still passed out while my dad paces around trying to figure this thing out. Kim and I are on the couch, her sitting next to me on the edge of the cushion. I keep my hand near her so she doesn't fall.

"Let me get this straight... 2 crazed... video game characters are after you and they shrunk Kim? But why did you sneak out?" my dad asks, confused.

"Well see... they also did... something else... to me..." I say, trying hard to explain this whole thing.

"Something... ELSE? You look fine to me..." my dad says.

"You see I ... well... you know... what... Kim has... and mom has... well I have that too... see, I'm sorta... not exactly... you know... how... well... my body has just...changed and..."

"He has boobs!" a frustrated Kim finally blurts out.

"Huh?"

"Boobs... like me!" Kim repeated.

"You have BOOBS? What is this, a joke?" my dad asked.

I sadly pull my shirt down to reveal the cleavage. He leans in closer to look at it.

"I developed them... when Ruoge and Amy... shot me..." I explained.

"They SHOT you?"

"Well not with a shotgunn or anything, some kind of freaky star trekky type thing..." I continued, trying to explain this as best as I could. There really was no clear cut explanation...

"So... do you know how to get rid of them? my dad asks.

"Not yet... Amy and Rouge have the only cure... and Kim and I just got away from them..."

"So now what? You're stuck with... THOSE?" my dad asks, really taking this better than I thought he would.

"For now, yeah..."

My mom suddenly comes to.

"Huh? What happened?" she asks.

"Uh.. bad news... our son has boobs..." my dad says, looking as if he can't keep a straight face.

"Boobs?" my mom asked.

I pull my shirt down. She faints again.

"Your mom gets surprised very easily..."

"I figured..."

Later

"NO WAY!" I snapped.

"C'mon you have to... it'll make things a lot easier for you..." Kim says sympathetically.

"Y'know she's right, she knows what she's talking about" my dad says, holding out one of my mom's bras.

"But... then people can see them" I said, now backing away from the brasierre.

"Not if you wear a thick sweatshirt or something, it hides the bra pretty well..." Kim suggests.

I gulped. I couldn't believe I was about to do this.

"Ok... strap it on..." I said nervously.

"Ok... uh... you're gonna have to take your... shirt off..."

"Ok, but could you 2... turn away for a sec?" I asked, embarassed.

"Sure"

I turn around and take off my shirt. My dad gets behind me and looks at the bra weirdly. He had about as much clue as I did.

"Uh... Kim? You know how these things go on? What do I do here?" my dad asks, holding the 2 ends in his hand as a look of confusion crosses his face.

"Put it around his back and hook the little claspy thing" Kim says, making sure not to turn around.

"Hmm... like this?"

My dad puts the front cups onto my boobs and pulls hard. I cringe as my boobs are pulled back a bit. He winds the wire around my back and tries to clasp it together. Great. I thought, I felt trapped now, my breasts stuck in this little prison of micro spandex.

"It's kinda tight... what size is that?" I said.

"I don't know... B...something"

"It's a B! My cup size is a C..." I said, realizing why it felt like my nipples were gonna pop.

"Well it's better than wearing nothing..." my dad says with a shrug.

"Can I turn around now?" Kim asked.

"Yeah go ahead..." I say dejectedly, the bra continuing to suffocate my chest.

I turn around and take my shirt off the couch, putting it on over the bra. I sigh when I notice my chest now bulges since I'm wearing a bra.

"Uh... it doesn't look SO bad..." Kim says, even though her facial expression appeared to say just the opposite.

"Gee, thanks..." I say sarcastically.

Suddenly I hear a jolt that makes my heart stop. I look out my front window to see Rouge and Amy trying to unlock the front door.

"Is that them?" my dad asked.

"Yeah..."

"LET'S GO!" Kim screamed.

I run, taking Kim with me as I go, downstairs. My dad grabs a chair from the living oom and puts it in front of the door.

"Cant garuntee that's gonna work, dad... these are some crafty ladies..." I warned.

"Just go... I'll try to hold them..." my dad said.

As I run, holding Kim in my left hand I see a flash fill the area. I go into the garage so the flash has no effect on either me or Kim.

"What do you think that was?" Kim asks nervously.

"I honestly... don't wanna know..." I replied, barely moving as I clutched Kim in my hands.

I put my ear to the door but hear nothing.

"You think they left?" I ask.

"I don't know, go check..." Kim replied.

I slide the door open somewhat and look both ways.

"They're gone..." I said.

I take Kim with me into the next room and look around. They're gone... but so were my parents... Oh no... they didn't...

TO BE CONTINUED...

What have Amy and Rouge done to my parents? Will Kim and I ever find them? Who could I go to for help? Well Ive said too much, just review the story already... 


	6. Getting Help

-  
A DAY TO REMEMBER -----------------------------------

Chapter 6: Getting help

"I can't believe they took my parents..." I said miserably.

"Thats low, even for them!" Kim yells, still standing on the palm of my hand.

"Actually, no, they gave ME boobs, they shrunk YOU... all they did to my parents was kidnap them, I think..."

"Well we still have to do SOMETHING..."

"Ok, let's think... who can we ask about this?" I asked curiously, never taking my eyes off the 3 inch girl in my hands.

"Why don't we ask Sonic?" Kim then suggested.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah... if Amy and Rouge somehow made it to this world then I bet we can get ahold of Sonic..." she said. Made as much sense as anything else when I thought about it.

"That might be crazy enough to work..."

Later

"So, whatcha guys need?" Sonic asked, appearing in mere seconds.

"Help, y'see Amy and Rouge went on the rampage and..."

"WAIT! You're Bobby?" he asks me.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I replied.

"D'oh... I didn't mean for this to happen..." Sonic said.

Ok, something odd was going on here now...

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"Well see, I was prank calling Amy and acting like I was her "secret admirer" and I just made up a random name for myself..." Sonic explained.

"MY name?" I ask.

"Well I didn't know that at the time" he blurts out.

"So that's why Amy thought you asked her out..." Kim says.

"But if you DIDN'T date Amy, she mightve done something terrible to you..." Sonic continued.

"She did, Sonic... I have boobs..." I say sort of shamefully.

"What! Man, am I glad they didn't get me..." Sonic says, now almost chuckling as he faces the unfriendly glares from Kim and I. "Sorry..."

"Whatever... do you know where they might be now?" Kim asks.

"Now? I'm not sure... if they have your parents... they probably went to..." Sonic began.

Kim and I lean in with suspense now.

"...uh I don't know..."

Kim and I sigh angrily.

"Look, do you know of any way to find them? Or unshrink me, or something?" Kim cried. I could tell she was getting more panicked about things than I was.

"And I'd like to have a normal body again..." I chimed in.

"Ok, look, Amy and Rouge got those evil ray thingies from a place in MY world called "Lotions, Potions and Ray Guns"" Sonic says.

"YOUR world? How'd you get here anyway?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, there was a huge portaly thingy that I stepped through. I think Rouge and Amy bought a "break through to another dimension so you can get revenge on a guy you think stood you up, give him boobs, shrink his girlfriend and capture his parents" ray" Sonic continued.

"Wow... there was absolutely no thought in this plotline at all..." Kim says in a bored tone.

"Hey, I wrote the story... well wait a sec, Im not supposed to know we're in a story, my bad..." I said embarassedly, turning away now.

"So... where IS this portaly thing?" Kim asked impatiently.

"I dont know where it is in your world, in my world it was in the Neo Green Hill Zone... when I came out I was in a place that looked similiar to it, I think I saw a sign that said "Central Park"" Sonic continued.

"Central Park? That's in New York City!" I exclaimed.

"But wait, Sonic can run superfast right, I mean that's how he got here so fast..."

"Yeah..."

"So, go up to New York, get back into your world, go into that potions shop and get Kim and I something to get back to normal..." I said excitedly. It had appeared that maybe, for the first time today we could get some real help.

"Oh, okay..." he says.

Sonic zips off in a flash of light and comes back with 2 potion bottles, one blue and one pink.

"Ok, guys this stuff should work..." Sonic says confidently.

"Great" Kim said.

"Finally" I said, now reaching down my shirt and tearing off the cursed brasierre "No more boobs..."

Sonic pours the potion all over Kim but nothing happens to her. At least, not at first...

"Oh great, you just soaked this shirt for nothing... why aren't I growing?" she asks angrily.

"Oh... I hope I got the right potion..." Sonic says with a nervous chuckle now.

Suddenly Kim gasps. I didn't know how to tell her this, but her boobs were getting... bigger.

"Uh Kim? I think your...uh..."

"I know, Bobby! I have eyes, y'know!" she screams.

Kim sighs. Her breasts have doubled in size and her spine appears to curl now. I feel real bad for her now and glare at Sonic angrily. What had he done to her?

"It said GROWTH potion" he says nervously.

"Did it say WHERE the growth happened?" an agitated Kim asked.

"Let me see... uh... yeah how about that? It does make your boobs bigger..." Sonic said embarassed.

"Im just glad he didn't try that on me..." I say, letting out a bit of a sigh.

Kim glares up at me. I smile nervously.

"I still have one potion for you, Bobby..." Sonic said offering me the blue vial now.

"I have a feeling Im not gonna want it..." I say.

"Come on..." Sonic insisted.

I stare at it oddly. I decide to hold onto it and put it into my pocket.

"Well... now what?" Kim shouts, throwing her tiny arms to the side in disgust.

I look down at Kim and sigh. I hated to see her so... uncomfortable. I decide to help her by putting her in my other pocket so she didn't have to walk with those bigger boobs. It was the least I could do.

"Well... I know of a place... in THIS world where people go to buy everything... it's called... WalStop... or something like that?" Sonic said.

"Wal Mart?" Kim asks, poking her head out of my pocket now.

"Yeah that's it!" he says.

"WalMart has evil death rays and whatnot?" I asked curiously.

"Probably... and at everyday low prices..."

"Whatever, let's go!" Kim shouts again.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A short, useless chapter I know but next time will be better, I assure you as we track Amy and Rouge to a WalMart and ensue in battle... plus other bad things may or may not happen... 


	7. Showdown in Aisle 14

A DAY TO REMEMBER

Chapter 7: Showdown in aisle 14...

"Ok, so the plan is, we go to WalMart, find Amy and Rouge and stop them from doing anything to your parents... or buying more deadly ray guns that could alter our very lives" Kim said.

"Right."

Truth was, I wasn't sure at all if we could pull this off. The day had gone from bad to worse, and all of us, except Sonic had been affected by the unfortunate events. I had breasts, Kim was smaller and had... bigger breasts and the only way to stop all this was stopping Amy and Rouge. But this raised another question...

"How are we gonna get there?" I finally asked.

"Uh... plothole...?" Sonic suggested.

At WalMart

"Well that was fast" Kim shrugged.

"Ah, the power of a plothole, now let's find Amy and Rouge" I replied.

"Ok, but you know first I need some new eye liner and... WHAT? we're at Walmart, you can't beat these prices" Kim exclaimed.

"No offense, Kim," I say, glaring down at her "but I don't think any eye liner here would fit your eyes anymore... unless we find Amy and Rouge"

"Look!" Sonic shouted.

"You found em?" I asked.

"No, but Cheese Nips are on sale 2 for 3 dollars... you can't beat that!" he exclaims.

Sonic grabs some Cheese Nips and brings them to a register. Kim and I sigh as he checks them out.

"Bobby? You think we'll ever get out of this mess?" she asked me, in a very serious tone.

But I didn't know how to answer. I bit my lip and said to her: "I wish I knew... I really do..."

She looks up at me and says, tears in her eyes "I don't want to be small... forever..."

"Yeah... and I don't want to have boobs anymore..." I added.

I had to admit it seemed pretty hopeless from here. I mean, even if Amy and Rouge were here, they weren't gonna simply restore us just like that. We'd probably have to fight them or something and what of my parents? And what if, even worse, the effects are already permanent by now? All these possibilities run through my head. Suddenly my thoughts are interuppted by Sonic's loud munching on boxes of cheese nips.

"Do you mind? I'm being dramatic here" I said, glaring at Sonic.

"It's not a drama fic, it's humor" he says, continuing to eat "Oh wait, drama's a sub-category...my bad"  
"You guys, look!" Kim shouted.

Kim points out something she sees from behind a fruit cart. I run over there and see it, it's a pink boot, like the one Rouge was wearing. But did that mean... they were here?

"They might be close!" I yelled.

"MIGHT be? There they are!" Sonic shouted out.

I gasp and turn my head but see nothing. I sigh in confusion then look at Sonic who starts laughing.

"Made you look!" he says.

I slap him in the back of the head (which hurts me more cuz of the quills) and we run forward to check more aisles.

"I can probably run around this store 7 times in a couple seconds, you and Kim stay here and check for them at "normal" speed..." he says, blasting away from us at the speed of sound now.

I walk down the aisles and skim them for any sign. Finally I hear Kim sigh in depression.

"It's no use, Bobby..." she says, now hanging her head.

"Don't say that, Kim..." I said, feeling a bit hopeless myself.

"But it's true... neither of us may ever be normal again..." she says, her voice begginning to weaken.

"I know, Kim, but... but... don't worry... I'm sure... Sonic'll find them" I said solemnly.

In my mind, even I knew I had nothing to say to calm my girlfriend down at this point, I was too busy trying to supress my own fears. What if she was right? What if we would remain as we were just then, and what would I do without parents? What would other people say if they saw my boobs? How could I live down such embarrassment? I sigh and am about to say something else to Kim when Sonic skids to a halt right in front of us.

"Well?" I ask.

"Nothing. Sorry guys but..."

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!" I heard a voice shout.

Sonic, Kim and I turn and see Rouge standing at the end of Aisle 14 her eyes narrowed at us. "Well" I think "We've found them, but now I'm not so sure we wanted to find them". One other thing that had worried me was that Amy was nowhere in sight and that means this could be a big trap.

"So... ready to surrender, Bobby?" Rouge asks angrily.

"Surrender"  
"Sign this contract agreeing to date Amy forever and never look at another girl again and we'll give you your boyhood back... and free your rents" Rouge offered.

"But what about Kim?" I asked.

"Well you won't be needing her anyway... she would look good in my ant farm though" Rouge says, smiling.

"Ant farm!" Kim squeaked.

I look at Rouge nervously. What could I do? I wanted to be a normal guy again so bad but as I look out at the contract that would free me of such torture, I think of what I'd subject Kim to, life in an ant farm, and I couldn't do that. All I had to deal with were a couple boobs, Kim's life was seriously messed up forever if she stayed her size.

"No deal." I muttered angrily.

"What?" Rouge asks.

"NO DEAL!" I found myself shouting.

"What? But I thought you wanted to..." Kim began.

"It doesn't matter... Kim I really like you... and I'd never let them harm you... and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe, so I'm not signing off my relationship with you to date a crazed hedgehog and have you spend your life at that size... I JUST WON'T DO IT!" I said firmly.

"Bad move." Rouge snarled.

I look at her with my eyes narrowed so she knew I wasn't gonna change my mind on this. As much as I wanted my parents and my life back, Kim too was a big part of that life, and one that I wasn't prepared to lose forever. And so I made the biggest decision I've ever had to make in my life, to keep the boobs.

"You heard me Rouge... and I'm... sticking by my decision" I say, finding it hard to force the words out.

"Are you serious dude?" Sonic asks.

"Fine. THIS is the serum that would've cured you Bobby..." Rouge says, holding a glowing green vial "And NOW it's gone..."

I gasp as Rouge prepares to throw the vial onto the ground and am about to run towards her to save it when Sonic suddenly steps in.

"NO!" he shouts.

"Huh?"

"I'M the one who said I'd date Amy, not him... he shouldn't have to go through this!" Sonic said.

"So it IS true!" Rouge said, an evil smile crossing her face.

Suddenly a huge net casts over us. I dodge it but it flops onto Sonic trapping him inside. I look up to see Amy smiling evilly.

"AMY!"

"That's right! And now I finally have my boyfriend!" she says sneering.

"Huh?"

"Amy and I put the facts together and decided that maybe Sonic WOULD pull something like this... we used you in our plan to expose him becuase we knew you'd somehow end up sending him for help" Rouge explained.

"So why did you give me boobs?" I asked angrily.

"I don't know, I thought if it really WAS you that you deserved it, and besides, I'M the one with the crush on YOU" Rouge admits.

"Anyway... you can have your cure now... if you can get it!" Rouge said.

I gasp as Rouge throws the vial into a shopping cart that goes by. I gasp and run after it, not thinking about Sonic's fate. When I go down the aisle I see the cart has dissapeared around a corner. I turn the bend and see dozens of carts in the next aisle.

"Hoo boy..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Pretty dramatic huh? Anyway, next time see if I can find the cure vial among all those shopping carts and you won't believe what happens next. But first review this story! 


	8. Hope Lost

-  
A DAY TO REMEMBER --------------------------------

Chapter 8: Hope lost

I frantically look out at the aisle full of carts that await me, my eyes widening in surprise. I run as fast as I can looking in the carts when the people aren't looking at me, but seeing nothing, finally I see the glowing serum from inside a cart, but the cart is already heading for the checkout and ofcourse the one time they DON'T have a long line...

I follow the cart as it pulls up near a register. I go around the side but see nothing that I could do. Or do I? I see an apron on the counter that has a walmart tag on it, one of the cashiers must of been on break. I grab the apron and strap it on, then run over to the register that the person with the serum is at.

"Hey uh... Derek..." I said "I'm taking over your shift now..."

"Oh cool, thanks... Carol...?" he answers, heading off in a state of confusion.

I gasp and cover my name tag, which I finally realize reads "Carol"

After Derek leaves I frantically notice the items going down the belt, scanning for the serum, not even noticing that I'm forgetting to scan the items and simply stuffing them into one big paper bag behind me.

"Do you see it?" Kim whispers to me.

"No..." I replied nervously.

Then I see it. The person looks at it weirdly and puts it back on the shelf next to them. I suddenly drop the carton of eggs Im holding, take the apron off and run for the shelf but can't find the serum, which is among a shelf of, wouldn't you know it, glow sticks, exactly the same color.

"Oh damn it..." I mutter.

I search through them all, throwing many of them onto the floor. The serum I had seen was a slightly brighter green, but I really couldn't tell... I look at a few more glowsticks but then see someone behind me.

"You think I could have one of those?" the person asks.

"Oh. sure..." I replied, dumbly.

I hand him in the one I was holding and continue looking for a few seconds before I realize it. "What if that was the cure I had just given that person?" I run after the person frantically and grab his hand before he puts the glow stick in his cart.

"Dude, what's your problem?" he asks, in a frustrated tone of voice.

"I just have to check that glowstick... they are some... uh... broken ones and I just want to make sure... yours works..." I explained nervously.

I look at it for a few seconds but I couldn't tell.

"Uh... I'll just have to take this back to the uh... factory... and see if it's safe or not... bye..." I say, nervously slinking away from any further trouble.

I run off again but see something shocking, many of the glow sticks are gone. I see a stock clerk putting them into a box.

"Uh... what are you doing?" I asked him, curiously.

"Oh, we're storing these glow sticks away for awhile, they just aren't selling now, so we're gonna store them in the warehouse for a while" he explained.

"How long?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, we'll probably bring them out by the fourth of july or so..." he replied casually.

"The fourth of July?" That was months from now, I couldn't afford to have breasts that long! But what could I do? I stand helplessly as the clerk carries them towards the back, my feet seemingly glued to the floor tiles below.

"Follow him!" Kim shouted, finally waking me from my state of panic.

"RIGHT!"

I stay a close distance behind the clerk and pretend to look at something else everytime he turns around, until he finally enters the warehouse. I wait a few seconds and dash in after him making sure no others are looking.

The warehouse is a gray and fairly dark area with boxes lining the walls. The see a few other stock clerks putting boxes onto the shelves, then I see the one I had seen earlier putting the glow sticks onto a higher shelf. I wait until he's left and run over towards the shelf. Of course that clerk had been a bit taller than me so it was harder for me to reach as high, but I feel confident as I reach for the box up high, holding, potentially my cure, unfortauntely my confidence didn't last for long.

I suddenly find myself losing my footing and dropping the box, I gasp as I hear shattering from inside. I had broken the glow sticks and even worse, my life...

"Uh-oh..." Kim says nervously, looking down at what I had done.

"Uh-oh" was right. And worse, my fears were confirmed... as I saw a green liquid ooze out from inside the box, my cure had been ruined and so had my life, there was little else to do... except... find Amy and Rouge and hope they had an alternate cure, but where could they be? I run out of the warehouse in panic and look around the store in a frenzy. They couldn't be gone already. I look down the next aisle and see them once more, with Sonic in their net.

"We had a hard time tracking you down, Sonic..." Rouge said.

"But you're mine, now" Amy continued.

"You won't get away with this Amy" Sonic snarls.

"Why won't I?" Amy asked.

I close my eyes as Rouge takes out a blindingly bright rod and seems to slit a hole in time and space that splits the air, opening a gateway to what appears to be another world.

"Bobby! Follow them at all costs, that's the portal... to their world..." Kim tells me.

I gasp and run as fast as I can. They've already gone into their portal and it was slowly closing. I couldn't believe this was even possible but things had been so screwed up this whole day I may as well cross that line between reality... and fantasy...

TO BE CONTINUED...

And that I shall when I enter Sonic's world. What dangers await me and will I be able to stop Amy and Rouge and find another cure? Plus what else could happen? Find out in Chapter 9, but first send me your reviews! 


	9. A whole new world

  
A DAY TO REMEMBER -------------------------------- 

Chapter 9: A whole new world

I gasp. I couldn't believe what was before my eyes. As I tumble deeper into the bright abyss, I'm blinded by the rays of light that go down with it, finally reaching the end of the starstudded tunnel, I land in what appears to be a tropical paradise. I sigh with relief as the warmth goes up my spine, it was probably the most relaxing part of the day, unfortunately I still had work to do.

"Where are we?" Kim asked.

"Hmm... looks like... the Neo Green Hill Zone..." I said, carefully observing my new surroundings.

"NEO Green Hill Zone?" a bewildered Kim asked.

"Yeah from the first Sonic Advance title on the GBA," I said, displaying my own general knowledge of all things Sonic "released back on February 5, 2002, it..."

"Ok, I get it, I never really DID get into Sonic games as much as you did" Kim admitted.

"What I don't get is how Amy and Rouge could've gotten away so fast" I said, now completely baffled.

"Well they DO have that little teleporter thingy, that seems to help them get everywhere..." Kim said.

Suddenly I see a familiar figure appear before me, it was Tails, man he was a lot shorter than he appeared to be in the games, he came up to about my knee.

"Huh? Who are you guys?" the young fox asked, looking up at me with confusion.

"I'm... uh... Bobby and she's..."

"WAIT, Bobby? I know you, Sonic had left our world a while ago to help you in yours, now I just saw Rouge and Amy take him away" Tails shouted.

"Did you see where they were headed?" I asked him

"Hey, does anyone care about MY name?" Kim blurted out at last.

"I'm not sure, they seemed to just vanish..." Tails continues, ignoring my girlfriend completely "they couldve gone anywhere, see let me explain..."

Suddenly a red pellet hits Tails in the back. I back away as several golden rings fly at me. I grab one in disbelief and it makes a high pitched chime and vanishes. " Weird" I think "Touching these rings seems to make me feel stronger, they must be the rings form the video games... but does that mean I'm IN a video game? I dont feel like animated polygons, I'm still flesh and blood but this entire world seems to be a complex computer program that feels very realistic...". I gasp as a familiar crab robot jumps out towards us. It was Crabmeat, originally seen in the original Sonic games, back in Sonic the hedgehog, Green Hill Zone, June 19, 1991...

"Ok, stop with the useless trivia..." Kim cried.

"Actually this is a remade version of crabmeat, instead of the twin pellets that fire up and down, these fire directly at you" Tails continued.

"I don't know about that, it appears to be almost identical to the one in..."

Kim sighs as Tails and I talk about various badniks, not paying attention to the fact that the "Crabmeat's" arms are now glowing with energy.

"Uh guys... look out" Kim said.

I gasp as an energy ball flies past Tails and smacks into me, but strangely enough, it doesn't hurt as much as I thought a seering, burning ball of flame would. Instead I just feel slightly weakened and notice that the gold ring from earlier leaps out of my body and bounces away. I also notice my hands are blinking, weird.

"Thats just a side effect from being hit, it'll go away soon" Tails explained.

I look at my blinking hands in disbelief. Oh yeah that's right, you always flash after being hit and are invincible for about 3 seconds. After the flashing wears off I worry as the Crabmeat advances. Tails finally steps forward and slashes it with his tail destroying it and sending a bird into the air.

"Cool" I said, gasping with relief.

"Let's go, it's not safe here..." Tails warns.

"Go where?" Kim asked.

"Towards my workshop..." Tails answered.

We walk about 20 yards down the beach and I see something really peculiar at a certain point. The world suddenly changes halfway through the beach, going from a tropical setting to a grassy valley where I see Tails' workshop from Sonic Adventure.

"Whoa, that was weird..." Kim says, feeling the transition as well.

"So this entire world is made up of different locales form every Sonic game?" I asked.

"Something like that... you see, muck like your world we have different sectors, right now we're in games that were made from 2000-2005" Tails said.

"But Sonic Adventure was made in 1999" I said confused.

"Ah, but Sonic Adventure DX was made in '03" Tails explained.

"Ah, I see... so other worlds are from games made before then?" I asked.

"There are 3 sectors in all, the central world, the one you're in contains our central city, Station Square and near that is the rural area of Green Hill"

"WAIT! Green Hill Zone? That was made in the early 90's" I said.

"Ah but not the unlockable version in SA2:Battle from 2002!" Tails says.

"This is SOOO confusing..." Kim groans.

"So Tails, what's the deal with the golden rings?" I asked.

"Well the rings are everywhere... almost everywhere, except the death egg zone and some various other final stages" he said.

"You know I also hated that part, too with no rings...then the little robot thing..."

"I know, it really is a ripoff..." Tails complained.

"CAN YOU JUST TELL US WHERE YOU THINK AMY AND ROUGE ARE!" Kim finally screamed, catching our attention.

"Chill, Kim..." I told her.

"Oh yeah, Amy and Rouge, your best bet would have to be in the other sector across town, just take the subway from here to Station Square and transfer over to the 1990-1995 sector, there you might find them hiding out in the Hydrocity zone" Tails suggested.

"Hydrocity? Dont they know Sonic can't swim?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's probably their plan, oh but while youre there, watch out for Knuckles, he always pulls tricks in the Sonic 3 & Knuckles part of the world" Tails warned again.

"So where is this subway?" Kim asked.

"Right down that way..." Tails says, pointing.

"Hey Tails, why can't you just take us for a ride in the Tornado?" I asked, genuinely wanting to ride that bi-plane.

"I could... but then we'd get shot down by the Egg Carrier..." Tails says nervously.

"Oh right..." I said, remembering the plot of the game.

We're about to leave when suddenly some buzzbombers attack.

"AHHH! What are they doing here?" I screamed, remembering that the buzzbombers were WELL out of their time frame in Sonic history.

"Buzzbombers... they're always getting out of their respective game..." Tails groaned.

The buzzbombers fire on the front of the workshop, rocking the entire room with their continuing bombardment of lasers. We duck down, except for Tails who prepares a launcher that can blast them. The buzzbombers swoop in closer and for a second I think it's the end for us until Tails shoots some missiles at them, vaporizing some but not all. I get up for a second to check on their status then quickly get down to just get missed by a fireball. Tails is charging his launcher for another volley when a buzzbomber suddenly fries it and the entire swarm swoops in for the kill. Tails uses Tails attack and tries to break their attack. He tells us to get away, and we run out the back way.

"What about Tails?" Kim asked.

"He can handle himself..." I said, continuing to run.

I cringe as I hear the familiar cry of "Soooniccc..." but keep running to get away.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Where do Kim and I go next? And who will await us? Will we ever find Amy and Rouge? Find out next time but first, lets get some reviews going!


	10. Blast to the past

  
A DAY TO REMEMBER ---------------------------------- 

Chapter 10: A blast to the past

As I run frantically towards the Mystic Ruins subway, millions of thoughts race through my head about what's happened today. Would I have boobs forever? Would Kim's life ever be the same? What if we never found Rouge? Or what if we did find her and she made us pass some tests or something to get the potions we need? And what if, even worse, neither of our effects can be cured, ever...? I had never felt so nervous and hopeless in my life. The thought of having boobs forever sickened me. And I suddenly felt incredibly guilty about what had happened to Kim.

"Uh Kim?" I said nervously

"Hmm?"

"I'm... sorry..." I said, now hanging my head in shame.

"For what?" she asked.

By now Kim and I are on the train.

"Well I feel like none of this wouldve happened to you... if I hadn't... asked you out in the first place..." I said sadly.

"Bobby..." she said, her voice quavering as if she were about to cry "don't worry... even if we both have to stay this way forever... I'll still like you... a lot..."

I sigh. Even if she could accept being small forever, I couldn't stay the way I was, it just wasn't an option for me at this point. I just couldn't bear to think of it right now. Luckily, thinking time was over... as the train pulls into the train station in Station Square. Eagerly I get out of my seat. Every second I wasted made me feel like I was a second farther from getting my old body back, and getting Kim back to normal. And then I think of something else, what happened to my parents? And Sonic? So many people had been captured or screwed up badly because of me. I knew in my heart it wasn't actually directly my fault, but I felt like there was something I could have done to prevent some of the stuff that has happened to everyone, including my own problems. "I suppose I could've fought harder, resisted... or something, or even tried to talk it out..." I think "Then I would'nt have developed breasts and I wouldnt be in this mess now". Unfortunately there was no way to redo the past, I knew that, the one thing that was important was fixing the future. Before I knew it, I was at the boat docking for a ride to hydrocity. Time sure flies when you go into deep thought.

"ARGH... where will we be going today, mate?" he asked in an odd gruff tone of voice.

"Um... towards the HydroCity Zone" I told him.

"ARGH... get onboard then, we're burning daylight" he says.

"I didn't know HE was part of a Sonic game" Kim whispered to me, confused.

"He's not... unless Sega's planning to take a new direction with their games..." I explained.

And so Kim and I embark on yet another adventure, in what seemed to be a series of them, mostly bad. Still the gentle rocking of the boat seemed to calm me. As the boat rocks to and fro I continue to go into deep thought until I hear Kim in my pocket, who sounds concerned.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked me.

"Right now? Everything... I mean... what if... what if, Rouge and Amy can't... cure us?" I said "What if you stay small and I have..."

I couldn't bring myself to finish, I just sigh and look down.

"Look, that IS a possibility... and I'm worried too, but just know... even if you were to KEEP... those... I'd still like you... as much as I did before..." she says, solemnly. It had SOUNDED like she was telling the truth.

"Really?"

"Yeah.. of course, besides if I stayed small, how could I get another boyfriend anyway? " she shrugged.

"True. But what if... you COULD be cured and I couldn't, would you still go out with me...?" I asked nervously.

I look down at her in anticipation, hoping for an immediate "yes". This was kind of an important question. Instead I notice she bites her lip first and sighs.

"Um... sure..." she said finally.

Not what I was hoping for. Then again, what girl WOULD go out with a guy who had boobs? I guess she would, if she stayed small, but otherwise... I'm not sure... suddenly as I think... I vaguely hear a familiar voice which is sorta blurred by my own thoughts. Eventually, however the sound comes through...

"Aye, we're here... at Hydrocity!" the sailor said.

I look around confused, we were just in the middle of the ocean, there was nothing there. Then I remember. Hydrocity is UNDERWATER...

"Uh... do you have some kind of... scuba gear?" I asked him.

"Aye, it's not the best... but it's the best I got..." he replies.

The sailor throws me a large scuba suit. It's a little too big but I manage to put it on, taking Kim out of my pocket for a second. Then I realize, Kim can't breathe underwater either, and I ask the sailor guy for another.

"Do you have another suit?" I asked.

"Aye, but for who: he asks.

"Uh.. my girlfriend" I replied, nervously.

"Well where is she?" he asked, dumbfounded.

I hold out my hand and Kim waves to him.

"ARGH, I dont believe I have a suit THAT small..." he said.

Kim sighed sadly. She was obviously sensitive about her size. Then I notice the light reflecting off something in my pocket. Of course, the other potion Sonic had given me earlier. I take it out and look at it, just to see what it does. I gasp with delight at once.

"Kim, take this!" I said, offering her the potion.

I hold the potion up to her face with the bottle already slightly opened so she can take small sips.

"Wait a sec, Im not drinking anymore of that" she says in disgust.

"Kim! Just drink it, trust me..." I said.

Kim takes a small sips and sighs. Nothing visible had happened to her.

"Thats weird, Im having a little trouble... breathing..." she said nervously.

"Must be a side effect of the potion, it allows you to breathe underwater!" I exclaimed.

"Cool, thanks!" she said.

That almost seemed a little TOO easy. I put Kim back into my pocket but realize that wont be too secure for her underwater, but I have no choice, I would just hold my pockets really tight. I dive into the water, my eyes becoming draped with a curtain of deep blue that dissolves almost instantly as I submerge deeper and deeper eventually hearing a familiar tune as I near. It was the Hyrocity Zone music. I land comfortably on a stony catwalk, much like those found in that level, where I see 2 spiky puffish robots inflate angrily, bearing their spikes at me. I run past them but realize what comes next in the stage. Suddenly a familiar whir fills the air. FANS! Several large fans blow me backwards towards some spikes. I grab onto a pole as the wind whips my face, can't be too comfortable for Kim either. I sigh as I finally let go of the pole and slide further down the passage until a huge mass of water forces me out, I get a breath of actual air before plungin back into a large pool of water. A higher path seems to leave you on some fairly high land while going straight from here took you into more underwater caverns filled with enemies. I decide to try for the higher route, but before I do I grab a few rings, which make me feel strong enough to jump. I jump up to what my normal jump height would be and from there feel a bit lightheaded as the power of the rings allow me to jump more than 5 times that, until I'm about to grab onto a ledge. Unfortunately some fans activate below me making my mobility in air extemely limited. And then the worst thing yet happens. As I'm flipped upside I hear it, a terrible scream, a scream of death, the scream of Kim, as she tumbles out of my pocket, her continious screaming echoing along the cave walls. I feel it too, I feel her pain, as she falls and I feel helpless as the air only propels me higher making getting Kim helpless. I gasp in shock as she collapses back into the pool of water. I feel like a part of me just died... I feel like Kim... died... Of course I didn't know that for a fact, but it didn't look good. I close my eyes for a while as the fans continue to propel me upwards. Cursed fans... ah who was I blaming, it was my fault Kim was lost... lost forever...

Finally the fans fling me onto a rocky surface above. I see a some kind of lobster robot with a spiky robot strapped to his back advance. I'm no longer scared... I punch it with all my might and it's metallic body bursts, releasing a friendly animal. I sigh with sadness. Had I lost Kim forever? She was all I had had at this point... and now I was alone... I hated being alone... especially when times were tough and theyve never been tougher in my life. I wald sadly down the catwalk, vowing revenge on Amy and Rouge when... I slip.

I slip as the path becomes a slick water slide but by collecting rings down the line I seem to regain more strength and am able to stand even as the fast moving current takes me. But the slide is dipping, into a pool, I close my eyes being ready to be submerged when... I'm not... more and more rings along the way allow me to run on the water. I had to say it was cool, and probably the most fun I had had all day. And I ran, down the long strip of water, as the cool breeze whipped through my eyes, I almost wished, that part of the day would last forever, but alas it didn't. It was only the bad things about this day that would last forever, and right now I had 2 bad things about this day... attached to my chest. I sigh and keep walking, unfortunately, after long the level almost demands speed and I have no choice but to move forward quickly, and maybe that was a good thing. For finding Amy and Rouge was gonna take skill and I was gonna find them... no matter what...

I'm pretty confident about clearing this level, until I land in another pool. I look around at this particular area, exactly as I remembered it. I was about to face off with the Act 1 boss. And face off I did. The familiar looking EggPod with the rockets around him soon descends. His sheer speed surely exceeds mine, which made my confidence go down to zero. The robot attacks swiftly. I prepare to move out of his way, but alas I am just human, and even with 79 rings, my speed hasn't increased enough to match Sonic's. In other words, the robot smacks into me with all his might knocking many of my rings loose. The brunt is softened by the rings and I even manage to stumble by and grab a few that bounce around, unfortunately the robot had dented my scuba mask. I was gonna have to be careful. Even with my new jumping skills I couldnt stay out of this water for long. The robot takes another swoop. Instead of moving away from it, I dash towards the side. The robot itself misses but one of the rockets orbiting it smashes me in the side of the face, an attack that hurts me a lot more since I only had 2 rings to soften the blow and now even those rings scattered. I take a deep breath and gasp, I was choking, the robot had cracked my mask completely and water filled my lungs, even worse I couldnt find that potion in my pockets anywhere and I couldnt bring myself to jump. I gasp and gag as the robot places itself atop a steel pole in the center of this water filled arena. He suddenly kicks up a whirlpool that throws me off my feet and into the air, and with no rings and inability to breathe. I gasp continously, close to the surface but not close enough for air. I feel my eyelids getting heavier... and heavier... and...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Will I survive or is my fate sealed? Will I ever see Kim again or is she really gone forever? Will you review my story and this time more than just one person? Please review more or I might not keep writing and you dont want to miss some of the dramatic action to come so keep on reading and reviewing and I'll hopefully see you next time!


	11. Too good to be true

  
A DAY TO REMEMBER ------------------------------- 

Chapter 11: Too good to be true

UGH... what's going on? As my vision blacks out I hear a loud cracking sound, and notice a shadowy but familiar figure break through the wall. It was Knuckles, he flies through the air and smashes the bot in the face, splitting it in half down the center. After seeing this I quickly black out from lack of air

"Aww... what happened to me?" I think. I felt like I was waking up in the morning. Could it be? Could it have all been a dream? The boobs? The loss of Kim? Everything? Had none of it happened. I blink a couple times and my heart sinks once again. I was still in the Hydrocity Zone, in a small cavern above the surface. I sigh and look down. I still had boobs, everything was exactly the same. But how... had I survived?

I look around in a daze. I couldnt... believe what had happened. But before I had a chance to get up I see a familiar face, Knuckles? But Tails had told me to look out for him. If he was so bad why had he saved my life?

"Hey stranger, about time you woke up!" he said.

"Knux...Knuckles? What... happened?" I asked, slowly getting up, my head feeling woozy and my entire body feeling lightheaded.

"Well Amy and Rouge told me to look out for you, so when I saw you get attacked back there I had no choice but to spring into action!" he explained.

"Amy and Rouge?! I dont even want to hear those names!" I shouted, my state of delusion soon fading into blind fury.

"Yeah... they told me you'd be a little mad..." Knuckles said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curiously.

"Well... they told me what they did to you... and they said they want to make it up to you, and cure you..." Knuckles replied.

"What about Kim?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"They didn't mention her..." he said.

Amy and Rouge had gone good? I seriously doubted it... then again they got Sonic which is who they really wanted so maybe they decided to let me off the hook after all, then again maybe not, but either way it would be easier to get out of this level with Knuckles fighting for me.

"Well, Knuckles you DO know the lay of this land better than I do, why dont you help me... find them?" I asked.

I decide that either way I'm in luck. If Amy and Rouge really had gone good, I could easily obtain the cure from them, but even if they were still physco, I could force the cure out of them. After all, finding Amy and Rouge had been my goal. And so, Knuckles and I run down the slick water slides, as I gather rings, he stays ahead and smacks the robots that attempt to strike. Still one thing plagued me, what had happened to Kim? Death was a pretty good possibility but one I would never be able to face. A life without Kim seemed even worse than a life with boobs, and what about my parents? What had become of them?

As we near the end of the slide I prepare for another dip in the water, but don't actually get it as my feet float above the surface once again although a little less stable this time. My ring count hadn't been as high as it was earlier and I was beginnning to feel woozy, I never was much of a good swimmer, let alone able to walk on water very well... When we reach the end of the path I pant from exhaustion, all that happened to me, was just too much... I had to rest.

"C'mon dude, we have to get going..." Knuckles said.

"Sorry, Knux... I just... can't keep going on like this... these boobs... they're just too heavy..." I complained, now fully aware I wasn't wearing a bra.

"Well if you hurry up, your days with them can be over at last..."

"Ok... I'll try..."

I get up eagerly and run down a long corridor with a light at the end, it opens up to a shallow pool, reminiscent of the one from the act 2 boss. This was not gonna be pleasent.

At last, Rouge herself appears to me. I clench my fist in anger and begin advancing on her. My anger against her was immense, I wanted to tear her apart for what she had done to me, to Kim, to my parents, wherever they had been...

"Wait... Bobby..." she says.

"We want to help you..." Amy added.

"Yeah sure..." I say, sneering at the 2.

"No we're serious... we're going to cure you, Bobby" Rouge said.

"And how?" I asked.

"With this... potion"

My eyes light up as Amy takes out a green potion. It was just like the one from WalMart, which means I was saved!! I grab it from them anxiously, all I could think about was getting rid of my boobs at this point, I'd be able to worry about Kim later. I take a sip and gasp, dropping the bottle, the potion... had locked up my joints... and made me feel lightheaded... I feel... nauseous as I feel my body constict. I was... getting smaller... it was an unbelievable feeling. I see something as small as Rouge's shoe soon tower over me. I had been miniaturized... to the smallest degree. I felt so... tiny... so... insignificant. I look up towards Rouge, and Amy, what... what had happened to me? And then I notice Rouge who snaps her head down at me and smiles. This was no accident.  
"HA HA HA HA HA! I have you now..." she says.

"Rouge... what... what did you do to me???" I asked.

I gasp. My voice... is so squeaky now, like a mouse, that's basically all I was now, just a teeny little mouse, unimportant to everyone. Shit. How had I FALLEN for this? I scream as Amy's shadow casts over me, she was scary enough before but she's now a pink giant who reaches her hand out at me. I run but am trapped within her palm. She brings me to her face and smiles. She transports me to a jar and drops me in without much care.

Oh my god... I think "This was my fate. I was gonna be their house pets now... who knows what horrible things they could do to me now that I was so small..." As I look around at the shiny reflective walls that surround me and the cold hand that held me, that had betrayed me more than once, I do something I hadn't done in years... I... cried...

I... I couldn't believe I was crying. Guys aren't supposed to cry like this but I soon found myself bawling. I was ruined. My life was ruined. I was a tiny speck with boobs, no better than a dust speck. What I once loved about my life was gone, my new home... was with Rouge...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Believe it or not, it's not over yet. Although Ive been shrunk... maybe forever, my adventure is far from over as I attempt to escape and find someone... anyone who can help me...but we'll see how that works out... later...

First...send me your reviews...


End file.
